Ask the Fusions
by Mephox
Summary: -First Publish- Ask the fusions from Dragon Ball Z anything you like!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Mephox has seen a Goku-Vegeta Q&A somewhere, and decided to make one between the fusions: Gogeta, Vegetto, and Gotenks!... Pretty much her first post. (All characters will probably OOC... way OOC)

* * *

Mephox: Well, Hello there everybody! (Oh Kami I can't believe this is my first publish!) If you're smart, you can tell by the title what this is about. Ask the Fusions!- All the Saiyajin Fusions.

-Vegetto, Gogeta, and Gotenks appear out of thin air as if forced. and they all faceplant-

"Ask us any questions by PM!" Gotenks said, rather cheerful.

"If any questions aren't exactly comfortable for us to answer, we will ignore them and you can just ask another question!" Vegetto added.

"Until then! We'll be waiting to answer!" Gogeta smiled, as they all walked to a desk and sat down infront of it.

(From now on: If questions keep being asked by reviews, we will just ignore them)


	2. Chapter 2: Questions Arrive

To MrsTrunksBriefs

"Oh wow, Um.. I don't know, It could be those, or maybe Gokhan? Gokuhan? But for Goku and Gohan, it depends who's more in control..." Gogeta said, thinking about this seemed difficult for him.

Response to Scourge Da Hedgehog's statement

-All the Fusions, Vegetto, Gogeta and Gotenks feel a rather warm sensation against their backs-

"S-So you guys feel that too, right?" Gogeta said, nervously.

"Yes..." Vegetto said.

"It feels disturbing..." Gotenks shivered.

"Gonna turn around yet?" A figure, who's face wasn't revealed yet, said.

-All the fusions turn around and screech, Princess Molestia was right behind them, they all fled. Molestia grins, and chuckles to herself. She takes off her head, only to reveal it was Mephox all along.

To Applefanfic

"I've tried fusing with Gogeta before! Couldn't agree on any names..." Vegetto chirped.

"Actually Gotenks does think of me as his father!" Gogeta said in a cheerful voice.

"I'm more like the step-father." Vegetto sighed.

-Gotenks suddenly hugs Gogeta and Vegetto-

To Applefanfic

-Vegetto smiles at Applefanfic, and he hugged back-

To Hadessonjames

"Well, first they were outraged and surprised, I decided to go into hiding even though it didn't last long, 10 seconds away from the lookout. I chose Bulma until we came up with an idea of getting Kakarotto and Vegeta split off from myself. I think I may have cried during it..."

"Well... I think I would have yelled 'Really? REALLY? THAT'S YOU'RE NATURAL HAIR!?'" Gotenks yelled.

-Gotenks imagines Pan and Bulla fusing-

"As far as can possibly be. Any direction as long as it's the Oppsite direction.- Wait is there really a Pan/Bulla fusion?" -Gotenks was nervously looking around-

"For Dende's power... Well frankly we all have no idea, but he was the one who managed to split off Kakarotto and Vegeta from my body." Vegetto said.

"I came from the past, Chi Chi tried to flaten me with the largest frying pan I'd ever seen. Anyways, we did it again, the split-off. Also cried. In the end I jumped around for a week knowing how Vegeta and Goku were out of my body, without myself exploding." Gogeta added in.

To MrsTrunksBriefs

"Kami Damnit Nappa"

-Gogeta most certainly did NOT want to hear Nappa's mouth again-


	3. Chapter 3: More Questions!

To KakarotSsj3

"I would win. Gogeta is, so far, more powerful than Gotenks, and it stated by Old Kaioshin that the Potara Fusion is more powerful than those of the Dance Fusion. Also because we've fought before, not a good idea to do it on earth..." Vegetto spoke.

-Vegetto suddenly stops speaking, his and Gogeta's iris' shrink as they imagine a Bulma-Chi Chi fusion, They both hide under the desk they, Mephox, and Gotenks was sitting on.-

"I guess it would be scary..." Gotenks said, wandering

"HAWT or NOT, She'd still be scary if her temper broke!" the Potara Fusion said, frightened.

-They were in the middle of imagining a Chima/Bul-chi holding a giant mallet, thratening to flatten both fusions into fusion pancakes-

To Mrs. Trunks Briefs

"...I'll go get a gutiar." Vegetto walked away

"DRUMS!" Gotenks screamed.

"Ah great, I'm the singer again..." Gogeta said, disappointed.

"Okay. 1,2,3!" Mephox counted down.

**-BOOM!-**

-Later-

-Gogeta was in a body cast, Vegetto's left arm was broken, and Gotenks legs were broken-

Mephox: ...Well that didn't end so well.

"**NO FUCKING DUH!"**

To Bartu84

"Well when I was first stuck in fusion, They kept aguring, or taking control of my body, their former host body.

It was driving me insane." Gogeta said

-Vegetto was holding a sign that says "wouldn't last a week with both of them inside his head", with an arrow pointing at him-


End file.
